


you got a bone to pick?

by chandler



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, One Shot, but she's got the spirit, heather's a little confused on how you treat your gf, sort of toxic (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chandler/pseuds/chandler
Summary: i listened to 'candy store' for the first time in three days and quickly wrote this lame ass fic
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	you got a bone to pick?

Veronica wasn't exactly sure of how she had gotten herself into this position.

She had accidentally stayed behind in the bathroom after class, and somehow the Heathers found themselves in the same situation as her.

Now, she was quickly scribbling on a card Heather Chandler had given her, making sure to replicate Ram’s handwriting.

“Oh, this'll be great.” Heather smirked.

She stayed silent, signing the card before handing the pen back to her quickly.

“Heather… please don't do this to Martha.”

Heather shot her a bitter look, her face twisting up suddenly.

“Are we going to have a problem?” Veronica quickly regretted her statement.

“No, no, I didn't… I’m sorry.” 

The redhead gave her a smug look, leaning in forward to peck her lips before taking the card out of her hand and sliding it into an envelope.

Heather quickly strode off to Martha’s locker, sliding the envelope into it before returning to her side.

“Now we wait.” 

They leaned against each other for a while in silence, both of them quickly stepping away as soon as the bell rung.

Veronica scanned the hall, biting down on her lip as she watched Martha make her way towards her locker.

She felt Heather get a hold of her hand, squeezing it rather tightly before leaving her side, positioning herself at the corner of the hallway.

The brunette huffed, ignoring the heat she felt on her cheeks, she made her way over to Martha as slowly as she could.

“Veronica, look! Ram invited me to his homecoming party! This proves he's been thinking about me…”

Veronica made direct eye contact with Heather, watching the taller redhead’s lips twist into a devilish smirk.

“…Colour me stoked.”

She remained silent as Martha began ranting about how excited she was, her stomach twisting with sour regret as she did so.

It wasn't long before she and Heather were together again, they had managed to sit together during their last period.

“Stupid bitch.” Heather burst out laughing.

The brunette didn't comment on the situation, instead pretending to be focused on her science homework.

“You should've heard Dumptruck’s excitement, she was practically _drooling_ over the envelope.” Duke suddenly inserted herself in the conversation.

“Guys…” A quite voice called out.

“Shut up, McNamara.” The dark haired Heather snapped.

“Shut up, Heather! That's my line!” Chandler growled back at her.

“She'll know it was me, won't she?” Veronica asked the redhead.

“Don't worry, sweetheart. You're the ‘nice’ one in our group, she won't even consider the possibility.” 

The brunette blushed at the nickname.

  
“You stupid, stupid bitch!” Heather shoved Veronica, making her stumble backwards.

“Leave me alone, Heather! She deserved to know!”

“You ruined the whole fucking joke!” 

She could tell Heather was fuming.

“She's my friend!”

“She's _nobody_!”

They both stayed silent, staring at each other in anger.

“I’m sick of you, Heather. I’m leaving.” 

The redhead stared at her in shock, taking a step away from her to properly process what she had said.

“ _What_?”

“I’m leaving. I’m sick of your bullshit.”

Heather’s angered look was quickly replaced by a rather pained expression, her brows furrowing slightly.

“Veronica, I-“

Veronica ignored her plead by scoffing.

She noticed her expression darken again, her lips twitching into a slanted scowl.

“Fine. Have it your way. Let's see how long you can last without me.” 

Before she could comment on the situation, Heather strode out of the empty classroom and soon disappeared.

  
Of course, Veronica hadn't lasted very long.

It had only been a week, and now she found herself pressed against a bathroom stall’s wall, Heather’s lips hot against her collarbone. 

Veronica tugged on her red locks, pulling her up into a deep kiss. She soon felt the taller female’s hands roaming under her shirt, slowly moving downwards.

The bell rung.

Almost instantly, the brunette almost flung herself out of Heather’s grasp, crashing onto the wall behind her.

“God, Ronnie.” The redhead smirked, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before glancing down at her red watch.

“I’ll see you after chemistry. Have fun.” Heather winked at her, opening the stall’s door before leaving her sight.

“Yeah…” Veronica breathlessly murmured, quickly exiting behind her and grabbing her stuff, making her way to her next class.

She and Martha left their history class together, despite Veronica’s visible boredom, the other girl continued speaking to her.

Before both of them could react, they both tripped over- what Veronica could only assume could've been Kurt and Ram’s legs- and fell to the floor, Martha dropping the several papers she had been holding.

The Heathers came into view, cackling at the sight.

Veronica pushed her hair out of her face, glancing up to make eye contact with Heather Chandler.

The redhead gave her a mischievous grin, holding out an outstretched hand.

She hesitated, looking back at Martha, who was currently picking up all her papers in a desperate attempt to quickly leave.

“Do you trust me?” Heather questioned.

The brunette nodded, getting a hold of her hand before being pulled up.

She watched the other two Heathers and a couple of other students mockingly step on Martha’s papers just as she reached over to them.

It made her feel bad, her hand reaching over to help her.

Heather gripped onto her blazer, pulling the brunette back to where she was before, brushing the blue fabric.

Veronica soon forgot about Martha on the floor, instead smiling subconsciously at the taller redhead in front of her.


End file.
